Le lien de la solitude
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke orphelin se fait trimballer de familles en familles, d’orphelinats en orphelinats, détestant sa vie, attendant sa mort. Jusqu’au jour où dans un grenier il rencontre Naruto, un garçon étrange mais tellement mignon UA [sasunaru]


**Titre : **Le lien de la solitude

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais bien… Mais non personne ne m'appartient…

**Résumé :** Sasuke orphelin se fait trimballer de familles en familles, d'orphelinats en orphelinats, détestant sa vie, attendant sa mort. Jusqu'au jour où dans un grenier il rencontre Naruto, un garçon étrange mais tellement mignon.

**Genre :** one shot

**Couple : **Je vous laisse deviner

**Note :** Encore une UA :'D, j'adore en faire donc voilà… Je vous préviens il se passe beaucoup de chose complètement inexplicable dans ce chapitre et qui ne sont pas expliqués, dites vous juste que c'est la magie de l'écriture… On peut faire n'importe quoi avec un clavier, ou un stylo et une feuille…

* * *

Qu'il y a-t-il de plus triste qu'un enterrement ? Lui seul connaissait la réponse. Il regardait le cercueil s'enfoncer dans la terre, il écoutait les prières bâclés du prêtre qui n'avait comme envie que celle d'être débarrassé de cette tâche. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire que ses prières étaient inutiles, qu'il n'y avait pas de paradis pas plus que d'enfer, qu'il n'y avait aucune consolation dans la mort, que personne ne nous tendait la main… Mais il restait silencieux et laissait l'homme parler. Il ne pleuvait même pas. Non il faisait un temps superbes, comme si le ciel accueillait cette mort avec un soulagement infini, tout comme les autres, les gens qui avait connu celui qui reposait au fond de ce cercueil. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un avait été là, autre que le prêtre et les pompes funèbres, le seul garçon présent devant la scène aurait sûrement pu entendre quelques chuchotements tel que « enfin débarrassé » « j'ai eut peur qu'ils vivent plus longtemps ». Mais personne n'était là pour cet enterrement. Personne n'était là pour son enterrement. Parce que qui y a-t-il de plus triste qu'un enterrement, si ce n'est d'y assister soit même, seul, baigné par les rayons du soleil et aussi invisible et méprisé que lorsqu'il était en vie.

¤¤¤

Tous les journaux avaient annoncés la nouvelle. La famille Uchiwa décimé par le plus vieux des fils, ce môme d'à peine 13 ans qui avait massacrés parents, grands-parents, oncles, tantes à coup de haches puis qui s'était suicidé ensuite, ne laissant que comme survivant son petit frère. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi un enfant de cet âge commettait un tel massacre ? Voilà qui nourrissait tous les psychanalystes ou autres psy-machinchose de la région. Commençant à analyser la situation et déployant des réponses tel que « la télévision a dût fortement l'influencé » ou alors « il avait dût subir un grave traumatisme », écrivant des livres sur le sujet, croyant pouvoir déceler ce qui s'était caché dans la tête du gamin. Les journalistes eux s'en donnaient à cœur joie également pour trouver LA – sois disante- solution à ce problème, étalant pendant des jours des photos du massacre avec des gros titres tapageurs et des explications toutes faites trouvés dans les bouquins. Tous s'intéressaient à cette histoire comme des vautours devant la chair humaine, s'indignant à coup de « ah mais dans quel monde vivons nous donc ? » tout en se pourlechant devant la télévision écoutant ou énonçant théories après théories sans se lasser jamais.

Pendant que Sasuke Uchiwa lui aurait aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux à tout jamais. Comme il n'avait que huit ans le jour du massacre, de nombreux psychologues et psychiatres s'étaient penché sur lui pour soit disant l'aider. Mais le petit brun restait chaque fois totalement impassible, droit comme un piquet, froid comme de la glace, et silencieux comme la pierre. Aujourd'hui il était dans le cabinet de Monsieur Kabuto, un homme aux cheveux blancs et à lunettes rondes qui parlaient beaucoup essayant de trouver les mots justes afin que l'enfant se console de ce drame. Mais comment aurait-il pût ne serais-ce que le toucher ? Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de pareil, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était que de perdre un être cher, alors une famille toute entière ? Sasuke n'en put plus, cela faisait des jours qu'on le harcelait à coup de jolies phrases. Alors il ferma soudainement les yeux et se boucha les oreilles aussi fort qu'il put, puis prit sa respiration. Le monde disparût alors, enfin. Le silence, le noir total. Il ne restait plus que lui, seul, au milieu de sa détresse, l'air qui lui manquait et les poumons qui le brûlait semblait atténué sa douleur. Il aurait voulu mourir ainsi, juste comme ça dans le noir, dans le vide, sans oxygène. Mais on le força à respirer, on le força à voir, à écouter, à vivre, on prolongea son calvaire, on le noya sous des tonnes de phrases, de questions, de pitiés. Puis quand les gens se lassèrent, on le casa dans une autre famille qui voulait bien s'occuper de « ce pauvre enfant » comme tous l'appelaient. Il n'avait que huit ans.

¤¤¤

- Uchiwa Sasuke, je te tiens !

Et voilà, on l'avait encore récupéré. Chaque fugue ratait. De la plus élaboré à la plus impulsive, on l'avait toujours retrouvé et ramené bien gentiment soit dans sa famille d'accueil, soit dans une autre. Ainsi pendant cinq ans on l'avait trimballé de famille en famille, d'orphelinat en orphelinat. Les gens l'aimaient tout de suite, mais ses fugues répétitives et ses airs froids faisaient que bien souvent ses parents du moment n'en voulaient plus « vous comprenez c'est trop dur pour moi, il ne montre pas du tout d'affection ». Et cela c'était quand on ne l'avait pas retrouvé en train de faire de l'apnée sous l'eau ou non : « il peut être parfois effrayant, il ne tient pas du tout à la vie ». Alors on trouvait d'autres parents à Sasuke et tout recommençait. Il se laissa emporter par le policier qui l'avait retrouvé. Et les mêmes rituels se répétèrent, la mère de famille se mit à pleurer quand elle le vit arriver, le père dit que c'en était trop, on alla voir un orphelinat, on signa des papiers, on l'y laissa.

Il n'avait jamais été dans celui là : Orphelina Konoha. Il se demanda combien de temps il allait rester ici, un semaine ? Un mois ? Moins ? Plus ? Qui prenaient les paris ? On l'accueillis très bien, personne n'ignorait l'histoire Uchiwa, et comme toujours les adultes le prirent en pitié et les enfants ou adolescents le considérèrent comme une idole parce qu'il était trop beau et que son air froid lui donnait un air cool à toute épreuve. Tous ses piaillements autour de lui, ce monde qui gravitait comme s'il en avait été le centre ne contribuait qu'à lui renvoyer sa propre solitude. Alors la première chose qu'il fit le soir quand le silence régna enfin, fût de se lever et de partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus. A peine était-il là qu'il étouffait déjà, ainsi le plus discrètement possible il se dirigea vers les portes de l'orphelinat qui le guiderait tout droit vers la sortie. Evidemment elles étaient fermées, mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour Sasuke, il ouvrit une fenêtre sur le côté, et commença à s'y faufiler, la hauteur était moindre et de toute façon il était tellement habitué à fuir qu'il semblait qu'aucun mur ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il passa une jambe, la deuxième jambe, il s'assit sur le rebord près à sauter à l'extérieur… Mais il s'arrêta. Quelqu'un pleurait. C'était un bruit très faible, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer d'où il pouvait venir, pourtant c'était très clairement des sanglots qu'il entendait. Cela n'avait aucune importance, il n'était pas là pour consoler les gens, il était là pour s'enfuir dans la nuit. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ferma la fenêtre, et chercha d'où pouvait venir les petits cris étouffés qu'il entendait. Pourquoi bordel ? Qu'est ce que les pleures d'une personne pouvait lui apporter ? Il n'avait même pas la curiosité de savoir qui c'était, ni même l'envie de la consoler ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ces pas le rapprochaient toujours plus de ces sanglotements ? N'était-ce pas parce qu'il lui rappelait le cri de son cœur ? Il ne ressemblait pas à des pleures de gamins capricieux, mais plutôt à un appel de détresse d'une personne seule. Sasuke ne pouvait pas être totalement insensible à ça, peu importe les mensonges que lui racontait sa cervelle. Ses pas le conduisirent jusque devant la porte d'une pièce qu'il supposait être le grenier de l'orphelinat. N'étant là que depuis à peine un jour il ne pouvait pas connaître tous les endroits, mais celui-ci se trouvait au dessus d'un escalier grinçant, sous les combles… Il semblait être la cachette secrète parfaite pour une personne en pleine détresse. La question se posait alors, comment Sasuke avait-il pu entendre quoi que ce soit alors qu'il s'était trouvé à l'autre bout de l'orphelinat ? Et que même depuis ici les pleures semblaient quasiment inaudible ? C'était tout simplement impossible et pourtant c'était bien cela qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici non ? Sasuke poussa un soupire, peu importe. Il posa la main sur la poignée, baissa la clenche et poussa la porte dans un grincement incroyable, apparemment elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis très longtemps puisqu'elle était entourée de toiles d'araignées, pourtant il avait bien fallu que la personne entrain de pleurer l'ouvre pour se réfugier ici non ? Depuis qu'il avait entendu ces pleures, les choses semblaient étranges. Il entra dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre, seuls les pleures résonnaient dans un coin, et le fait qu'une personne était entré ici ne semblait pas le moins du monde déranger la personne qui pleurait. Sasuke laissa ses yeux s'habitués à la noirceurs de la pièce, quand ils purent distinguer à peu près le monde autour il aperçu calé sur une des nombreuses caisses – on était bien au grenier vu le nombres de « trucs bidules » sans noms qui se trouvaient ici - une forme mouvantes d'où s'échappaient les plaintes. Il s'approcha lentement. Quand il fût à la hauteur de la personne il pût se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon d'environ son âge, il avait des cheveux blonds – ou brun peut-être, pas facile de discerner vraiment sans lumière – coiffés en vrac, sa tête était posée sur ses genoux et il ne cessait de sangloter. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence, pourtant à chaque pas qu'il faisait le sol grinçait et son entrée avait elle-même fait pas mal de bruit, mais le garçon avait vraiment l'air de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- Tu es vraiment bruyant ! Furent les paroles du brun envers l'autre.

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête presque incrédule et plongea ses yeux dans le regard froid de Sasuke, qui eut presque un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que deux grands yeux bleus le scrutent, comme deux océans qui déversaient leur flot sur les joues du garçon. D'une petite voix entrecoupée de sanglots il demanda :

- Est-ce que c'est à moi que tu parles ?

Le brun arqua un sourcil :

- Bien sûr que oui, baka, tu es le seul ici !

Pourtant l'autre regardait Sasuke comme s'il lui mentait, comme s'il avait été une sorte d'ovnie à trois têtes.

- Tu peux me voir ???

Le brun lui se demandait quelle était cette mauvaise blague qu'on lui faisait et d'un air exaspéré répondit :

- Evidemment !

Alors l'autre essuya doucement ses larmes et eut un sourire radieux. Comment pouvait-il passer des pleures au rire à cette vitesse ? Sasuke qui depuis cinq ans n'avait plus eut que pour seule expression un air neutre et complètement indifférent ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre ce garçon.

- Tu peux vraiment me voir ? Et tu m'entends aussi ?

Le brun se demandait ce qu'il faisait là avec cet idiot au lieu d'être entrain de fuir dans la nuit.

- Je te dis que oui, dobe

- Eh ! C'est bon, je ne suis pas un dobe !

Sasuke haussa les épaules. L'autre sauta de sa caisse et se retrouva debout en face de lui, il était un peu plus petit et ses cheveux étaient vraiment blonds, on ne pouvait pas en douter d'aussi près.

- Ca fait si longtemps que personne ne me voit, que je pensais qu'on ne me verrait jamais.

Le brun ne comprit pas vraiment, et ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Sasuke le fixait froidement, c'était une parfaite ânerie d'être venu ici. Il se tourna et commença à partir sans même répondre à la question.

- Attend où tu vas ?

- …

- Reste s'il te plaît…

Il s'arrêta. Cette supplication désespérée d'une personne trop seule lui avait retourné le cœur bien malgré lui. Alors il referma la porte les enfermant tout deux dans le grenier et décida de rester encore un peu.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki… Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

C'était plutôt Sasuke qui aurait dût poser cette question.

- Un jour

- Oh ! C'est vraiment peu. Tu as quel âge ?

- 13 ans

- Ah… Je devrais avoir cet âge là aussi…

Haussement de sourcil de la part du brun :

- Tu devrais ?

- Oui.

- Comment ça tu devrais ?

- Ah… Et bien c'est un peu compliqué aha ! Oublions cette histoire. Dit Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux bien être mon ami ?

- …

Le blond eut une hésitation au silence du brun, ses yeux semblèrent se recolorer de tristesse, puis finalement la joie la fit disparaître :

- Enfin ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'oblige pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas… Ce ne serait pas la première fois ahahaha !

- D'accord soyons ami !

Même Sasuke fût surpris de ses propres paroles. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit, étirant son visage, et lui donnant un air vraiment adorable, tellement que le brun lui-même le trouva mignon, avant d'écarter au loin ses pensés.

- Sasuke, sais-tu ce que font les amis ?

Il ne savait pas.

- Il joue ensemble, il se raconte des secrets, ils inventent un langage que seuls eux comprennent, ils se déguisent, et ils sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre ! Enfin du moins j'imagine que c'est ça qu'ils font, tu en pense quoi ?

La seule chose que Sasuke en pensait c'était que Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre. Alors il resta silencieux.

- Tu sais je connais cet endroit comme ma poche, encore mieux même. Alors si tu veux je pourrai te montrer pleins de choses, tu verras tu vas pas t'ennuyer, il y a énormément de secrets qui se cachent ici…

- …

- Tiens rien que dans ce grenier par exemple… Ouvre cette caisse s'il te plaît

Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même hein ? Pensa le brun, mais il ouvrit la caisse malgré tout. Dedans il trouva des feux d'artifices, de quoi faire exploser tout l'orphelinat si l'envie lui prenait.

- Un jour on ira en faire sur le toit d'accord ?

- On peut monter sur le toit ? Demanda Sasuke

- Oui on peut mais je suis le seul à savoir comment faire…

Puis Naruto lui demanda d'ouvrir une autre caisse, il ne le faisait jamais lui-même, et sans bien comprendre pourquoi Sasuke se laissait guider et ouvrait les caisses que lui indiquait le blond. Bientôt le grenier lui révéla tous ses trésors : on y trouvait des vieux jouets en bois, des habits d'époques, des livres recouverts de poussières et abîmés par les années, des costumes, des décorations de Noël qui n'avaient plus servis depuis des années, des peluches éventrés, et même un album photo avec des tas d'inconnus dessus. Puis le matin arriva, la montre de Sasuke indiquait 6 heures, dans une heure il devait se lever pour aller au collège. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et partir.

- Sasuke ?

- On doit y aller…

- Tu reviendras hein ?? Tu reviendras ?

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Tu dois aller en cours non ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas Sasuke

- Pourquoi ?

- …

Le brun ne comprenait rien, mais Naruto semblait un peu désemparé… Alors il soupira et dit :

- Je reviendrai…

Le blond lui offrit une nouvelle fois un de ses immenses sourires et Sasuke quitta le grenier, refermant la porte sur la pièce qui semblait abriter Naruto.

¤¤¤

Et Sasuke revint, il revint tous les soirs. Son manque de sommeil ne semblait pas le gêner du tout, et il revenait. Le plus souvent il laissait Naruto parler et se contentait de l'écouter. Qu'est ce qu'il lui racontait ? Et bien en général il parlait ramen, décrivant de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables les façons de les cuirent et de les manger et le goût délicieux qu'ils avaient. Si le brun allait toujours le voir, le blond lui n'était jamais venu, d'ailleurs Sasuke ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu un jour dans l'orphelinat ailleurs que dans ce grenier et se demandait sincèrement si quelqu'un s'inquiétait de l'existence de cet être rieur. L'Uchiwa ne voyait donc Naruto que le soir. Le reste du temps les journées semblaient s'écouler avec difficultés, lentes et tout à fait désagréables. Toujours cette pitié dans le regard ou la voix des adultes, toujours cette admiration chez les enfants ou ados. Et les filles étaient toutes amoureuses de lui, se crêpant le chignon pour savoir qui aurait le droit de poser ses marques sur lui. Dans ces moments là Sasuke avait envie de se noyer. Pourtant depuis la rencontre avec Naruto il n'avait plus fait d'apnée, ni même cherché à fuir. Il avait trouvé un monde où il se sentait bien. Ce soir là enfin il posa la question :

- Naruto pourquoi tu n'es jamais à l'orphelinat ? Ni pendant les repas ?

- Parce que personne ne me voit alors je me sens mal à l'aise.

- Tu as déjà dit ça durant notre rencontre... Tu étais même étonné que je te vois.

- Normal cela faisait cinq ans que personne ne me voyait plus… Enfin il ne me voyait pas beaucoup plus avant mais maintenant je suis tout simplement invisible.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

- Je… Si tu veux je peux venir te voir dans la journée, tu comprendras…

- Oui viens !

Sasuke espérait que si Naruto était là, les gens arrêteraient de lui tourner autour.

- Alors je viendrai. Soit dans la grande salle commune à 15 heures tout à l'heure…

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Mais tu n'as pas de montre Naruto …

- Ah… j'avais oublié ce détail.

Sasuke décrocha celle à son poigné et lui donna. Naruto ne tendit pas la main.

- Pose là la, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-il en indiquant une des caisses.

L'Uchiwa ne posa pas de question et mit la montre là où le blond lui avait indiqué. Puis il alla se coucher. Le lendemain la journée fût plus longue que toute les autres, il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait vraiment hâte d'être 15 heures et de voir Naruto. Il ne cessait de fixer l'horloge centrale qui se trouvait dans la salle commune. 14h58… 14h59… 15h… Pas de Naruto. Il soupira. Et puis soudain quelqu'un se mit à parler à côté de lui :

- Je suis là !

Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il sursauta. Regardant à côté de lui, ses yeux tombèrent sur Naruto. Par où était-il passé ? Il ne l'avait même pas vu arrivé.

- Tu ne m'as même pas remarqué du tout alors que je suis à côté de toi depuis deux minutes. J'ai eut peur que tu ne me vois plus non plus.

- Je te vois.

Il sourit.

- Ca fait super longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici. Ca n'a pas changé du tout. Il y a toujours ses banquettes d'un vert totalement immonde ahaha ! Oh ! Puis ce carrelage complètement affreux… Même l'horloge n'a pas du tout changé… Tiens en parlant de ça, je suis désolé je n'ai pas pût te ramener ta montre…

- Pas grave je viendrai la chercher ce soir.

Il acquiesça et avança dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas grand monde de présent et personne ne faisait attention à eux. Sasuke avait réussis à se débarrasser des autres par on ne sait quel miracle, les convaincants de partir en promenade – la promenade du dimanche que ça s'appelait – sans lui, qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, qu'il n'était pas motivé. Heureusement on l'avait écouté. C'est pourquoi ils étaient presque seuls, hormis une fille et un gars dans le coin qui s'embrassait, et des tout petits enfants qu'on avait placés dans le parc. Le surveillant de son côté restait seul contre le mur et les gardait tous d'un œil. Sasuke laissa Naruto décrire et se moquer de la salle.

- AHAHAHA

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Vient voir ici

Sasuke s'approcha, Naruto pointait une table du doigt.

- Regarde en dessous de la table

- Hein ?

- Regarde

Sasuke se baissa et regarda en dessous de la table. Il resta bouche bée. Sous la table était dessiné un renard orange, terminé par neuf queues, de grands yeux rouges, un air féroce, il était fait avec de la peinture gouaches et des craies, il n'était pas parfait, ce n'était pas une œuvre non plus, ça ressemblait même plutôt à un dessin d'enfant, mais Sasuke le trouvait vraiment magnifique, ce dessin semblait presque vivant.

- C'est Kyuubi, une nuit je me suis levée et je suis venu ici puis je l'ai dessiné, j'y ai passé toute la nuit pour le peindre, le colorier. Je voulais laisser une trace de moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il resterait, je me suis dis qu'un jour quelqu'un le découvrait et l'effacerait sûrement…

Sasuke restait silencieux et restait les yeux rivés sur le dessin incapable de faire un geste. Finalement une fois imprégnée du dessin il tourna la tête vers Naruto.

- C'est tout simplement superbe !

Le blond le regarda surpris.

- Ca te plaît vraiment, tu sais je n'avais que huit ans quand je l'ai dessiné.

- Oui ça me plaît vraiment, c'est tout simplement trop beau. Tu dis que c'est Kyuubi ?

- Oui je l'ai nommé comme ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il était dans mes rêves

- Dans tes rêves ?

- Oui c'était un renard qui venait me parler dans mes rêves

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… C'était bizarre, mais je m'étais attaché à lui à part entière, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisis de le dessiner lui, pour qu'il existe ailleurs que dans mes rêves, sinon j'aurais dessiné un bol de ramen éhé.

- Tu me parleras de Kyuubi ?

- Il t'intéresse ?

- Je ne sais pas, il me plaît… En tout cas sur ton dessin…

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement :

- Oui je te raconterai

- Ok ! Merci !

Soudain une voix s'éleva de plus loin :

- Eh Sasuke ! Tu causes tout seul ?

Le brun se retourna vers le garçon qui l'avait interpellé. C'était celui qui était avec sa copine, apparemment il l'avait lâché pour s'intéresser un peu à ce qui se passait.

- Je ne parle pas tout seul, se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

- Ah bon ? Alors tu parles à qui depuis tout à l'heure ?

- A lui. Dit-il en pointant le blond du doigt.

- Il n'y a personne à côté de toi Sasuke !

Il se retourna pour vérifier, le blond était toujours là.

- Si !

- Je te dis que non, tu n'aurais pas des hallucinations ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Puis s'adressant au blond :

- Dit lui que tu es là.

Naruto eut un petit sourire triste :

- Sasuke, il ne me voit pas.

- Il n'y a personne à côté de toi, à qui tu parles ?

Le brun était complètement perdu, est-ce que tout cela était une mise en scène pour se moquer de lui ? Il se releva un peu contrarié, alla chopper le gars par le col et le fusilla des yeux :

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non ! Je te dis qu'il n'y avait personne à côté de toi…

Il allait lui foutre un coup, quand la fille se mit à crier :

- Arrête Sasuke, il dit la vérité, tu parlais tout seul.

Il s'arrêta.

- Sasuke, ils ne peuvent pas me voir…

Le brun relâcha l'autre.

- Vous ne voyez pas Naruto ?

- Qui est Naruto ?

Il ne répondit pas. Une voix s'éleva derrière lui, c'était le pion, il s'était approché en voyant la bagarre qui s'annonçait.

- Naruto ? Comme Uzumaki Naruto ?

Sasuke se retourna vers lui pleins d'espoir, le blond à ses côtés.

- Oui ! C'est lui ! Vous pouvez le voir n'est-ce pas !

- J'ignore comment tu connais ce nom, mais bien sûr que non je ne peux pas le voir…

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Naruto est mort il y a cinq ans…

¤¤¤

Sasuke était dans le grenier, Naruto était assit en face de lui en silence. Le brun lui par contre était dans un état d'énervement peu commun et parlait tout seul.

- J'ai des hallucinations, voilà que je vois un fantôme… Non que je crois voir un fantôme, parce que les fantômes ça n'existe pas. Je tourne vraiment mal, bientôt je vais voir quoi ? Des éléphants roses volants dans le ciel ? Dire que depuis tout ce temps je parle à une hallucination.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sasuke le pointa du doigt :

- Non tait toi, tu n'existes pas, je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Le blond pris un air triste mais renonça à parler. Le brun lui fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, il ferma les yeux, se boucha les oreilles et prit sa respiration. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter, il n'y aurait personne pour l'arrêter, il irait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'ivresse de la douleur qui le matraquait. Il éliminerait le monde et il s'éliminerait du monde. Naruto commença à paniquer et lui cria d'arrêter, mais Sasuke n'entendait rien. Le blond ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait aucune consistance, il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, et Sasuke ne respirait toujours pas.

- Sasuke, arrête, arrête je t'en supplie…

Aucune réaction.

- La mort n'apporte rien, je te le jure…

Rien.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, arrête !

Mais Sasuke ne bougeait pas plus, et il n'entendait pas de toute façon. Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Naruto, il avait envie d'hurler au secours, mais à quoi bon personne ne l'entendrait.

- Sasuke… Tu es le premier à me voir et m'entendre et j'en suis tellement heureux, alors s'il te plaît arrête.

Le brun n'eut pas plus de réaction. Deux minutes passèrent. Sasuke en son fort intérieur avait de plus en plus mal, son corps tout entier réclamait de l'air qu'il refusait de donner. Naruto paniquait, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Il était impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas aider son ami, son seul et unique ami depuis 13 ans d'existences. Qu'il soit en vie ou mort.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il y a de pire qu'un enterrement Sasuke ?

Silence.

- C'est d'assister à son propre enterrement en se rendant compte que la mort c'est encore plus moche que la vie…

Mais le brun continuait à retenir sa respiration. Finalement, son corps n'en put plus et poussa le garçon à reprendre de l'air. Il eut une grande inspiration, comme si c'était la dernière et tomba évanouit sur le sol. Naruto cria. Puis voyant que l'autre n'était pas mort, que son corps se soulevait doucement au gré d'une respiration régulière il fut soulagé.

- Sasuke, baka !

Il alla se mettre tout près de lui et se coucha à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le toucher, il ne pouvait pas.

- Si j'avais su qu'un jour tu viendrais, j'aurais attendu cinq ans au lieu de faire cette erreur…

Il approcha sa main, il n'avait même aucune sensation, le souffle de Sasuke ne l'atteignait pas, il ne pouvait pas ressentir les choses.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ta peau, pouvoir te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras… J'aimerais encore avoir ses sensations qu'on a quand on est en vie… Ne te tue pas crétin, la mort c'est pire que tout.

Il resta près de lui tout ce temps, il le regarda dormir sans bouger, il ne pouvait plus dormir lui. Puis Sasuke, au bout de quelques heures que le blond n'avait pas compté, finit par ouvrir les yeux. A sa montre toujours posée sur la caisse il était quatre heures du matin.

- Tu es encore là ?

- …

Ca sonnait plus comme un soulagement que comme un réel reproche.

- Naruto, tu existes vraiment hein…

C'était plus une supplication qu'une question.

- J'existe Sasuke, je sais que ça paraît bizarre, même pour moi c'est bizarre, mais j'existe vraiment.

Le brun se releva en position assise, puis tendit la main vers lui.

- Tends ta main Naruto

Le garçon obéit. Sasuke approcha la sienne doucement, la paume bien ouverte, les doigts tendus. Il toucha la main du blond sans rien sentir. Comme s'il touchait de l'air. Il baissa la main.

- Explique moi, explique moi tout Naruto.

- …

- Tu as dis que des amis se racontaient des secrets non ? Raconte moi tes secrets.

Le blond baissa la tête hésitant, puis la releva.

- D'accord Sasuke, je vais tout te dire.

¤¤¤

Uzumaki Naruto était né il y avait 13 ans de cela. Tout indiquait qu'il allait avoir une vie heureuse, ses parents étaient des gens bien qui tenaient une petite librairie, dans le village où ils habitaient tout le monde les adorait. La mère de Naruto était une femme d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyable, elle n'avait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre et ne jugeait jamais les gens. Son père lui était quelqu'un de très expansif, il rigolait tout le temps, avait toujours une blague à dire, il savait comment détendre l'atmosphère. Bref c'était tous les deux des personnes formidables. En tout cas c'est ce que l'on a souvent raconté à Naruto, car il n'a jamais eut vraiment le temps de les connaître. En effet à peine un mois après sa naissance, on le retrouvait tâché de sang à pleurer sur le corps mort de ses parents assassinés. Sa main tenait désespérément le couteau qui avait dût servir d'arme du crime, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il se raccrochait à quelque chose. Bref les journaux s'extasièrent et placardèrent partout qu'un bébé avait été retrouvé dans les bras de ses parents assassinés tenant l'arme du crime, bref le grand choc. Naruto fût envoyé chez ses grands parents. A peine un an plus tard leur maison brûlait, le blond était retrouvé intact, bien en vie, pas une brûlure nulle part, les grands parents eux étaient morts. Les journaux affichèrent à nouveau : avec cette fois-ci pour gros titre : « l'enfant miraculé ». Naruto était alors vivre avec son oncle, sa seule et dernière famille. A peine six mois plus tard l'oncle était retrouvé mort dans son jardin, une balle dans la tête. L'arme se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'enfant. Cette fois ci pour la troisième fois, les journaux s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, écrivant dans leur torchon en lettre capitale majuscule la phrase choc : « l'enfant monstre ». Naruto finit dans un orphelinat. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire du blond, et ceux qui l'ignoraient encore ne tardèrent pas à être mis au courant, la rumeur se profilant partout. Naruto était dangereux, c'était un démon, c'était un monstre. Sa malchance avait fait de lui un assassin. Bien sûr tout le monde savait qu'il n'a pas pût tuer tous ces gens, il était bien trop petit, mais il était vu comme le malheur, il apportait la malchance. Et parfois les gens criaient en le voyant tel les prophètes « cet enfant est dangereux ». Naruto n'avait pas encore deux ans qu'il était orphelin, sans aucune famille, et détesté de tout le monde. Il grandit dans une solitude profonde, haït par tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Quand des parents avaient le malheur de vouloir l'adopter, on les mettait en garde tout de suite et finalement un autre enfant partait à sa place. Naruto vécu donc à l'orphelinat Konoha. C'était pourtant un gamin adorable, tout souriant, qui rigolait pour un rien – mais qui pleurait une fois dans son coin – il était aussi très farceur, et faisait beaucoup de bêtises, surtout pour qu'on fasse attention à lui. Un jour une personne du nom d'Iruka arriva à l'orphelinat travaillant en tant que surveillant. Il s'attacha sans savoir pourquoi immédiatement à Naruto. Et le blond qui recevait un peu d'amour pour la première fois depuis très longtemps l'aima tout de suite et le considéra comme son père. On eut beau mettre en garde le jeune pion, il n'y avait rien à faire, il s'était attaché à cet enfant. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas peur il répondait :

- Comment peut-on avoir peur d'un enfant si adorable ?

Naruto avait six ans. Un an et demi passa, puis Iruka commença à parler d'adoption. Après tout il considérait vraiment le blond comme son fils, alors pourquoi pas ? L'orphelinat n'arrivant pas à le faire changer d'avis considéra cela comme une opportunité : se débarrasser de l'enfant monstre. Les papiers furent signés, le lendemain Iruka aurait la permission de ramener Naruto chez lui. Mais il n'y eut jamais de lendemain pour l'homme. Ce soir là alors qu'il roulait en voiture jusqu'à son appartement, il eut un accident de la route, un camion devant lui qui transportait du bois, perdit son chargement, c'est la voiture d'Iruka et l'homme lui-même qui en firent les frais, il mourut sur le coup. Naruto resta dans l'orphelinat. Encore plus détesté évidemment. Mais cela il s'en fichait, parce qu'il avait perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il pleura jour et nuit pendant au moins une semaine, personne n'aurait pu le consoler et de toute façon personne n'essaya. C'est là que Kyuubi commença à apparaître dans ses rêves. Ce renard à neuf queues venait lui causer, lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il n'était pas si maudit que ça. Il ne venait pas tout le temps, pas très souvent non plus. Mais quand Naruto rêvait de lui, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il pensait que Kyuubi était l'âme d'Iruka ou alors un messager qui venait le réconforter. Et puis un jour le rêve lui-même se transforma en cauchemar. Naruto avait désormais huit ans. La journée comme il était toujours tout seul, il allait se réfugier dans le grenier où il pouvait pleurer et jouer en paix. Il connaissait chaque recoin de cet endroit et savait tous les secrets qu'il renfermait. Il aimait tellement y être, qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à le quitter pour aller manger avec les autres ou dormir dans le dortoir. Si bien qu'un jour il y resta et s'y endormit. C'est ce jour là que Kyuubi apparu pour la dernière fois. Alors qu'il lui parlait, il fût attaqué par des chasseurs, il se défendit aussi bien qu'il le put protégeant Naruto sous lui. Mais les chasseurs venaient de plus en plus nombreux, et ils vinrent à bout du renard. Ce dernier s'écroula dans un dernier cri, se faisant tomber sur le côté dans un dernier effort pour ne pas écraser le blond. Puis les chasseurs se mirent à pointer Naruto du doigt et crièrent « Monstre, Monstre, Monstre, tu es maudit, tout ceux qui t'approchent meurt, Sale monstre, tu ne mérites pas de vivre ». Le blond se réveilla en sueur. Même dans ses rêves il portait malheur… Mais ce rêve serait le dernier. Il n'en pouvait plus, à cause de lui ses parents, ses grands parents, son oncle et Iruka était mort, aujourd'hui Kyuubi. Il fallait que cela cesse, alors il prit une grave décision. Il se leva. Il sortit doucement du grenier, passa le plus discrètement possible dans les couloirs et finit dans la salle commune. Il regarda l'heure : minuit. Il sortit des craies et de la peinture, retourna une table et commença à dessiner. Complètement plongé dans son art.

- Comme ça tu existeras quelque part dans ce monde… Comme ça il y aura encore un peu de moi dans ce monde…

Il finit son dessin trois heures plus tard. Il s'était bien appliqué et était fier de lui. Il retourna la table comme si de rien n'était, rangea le matériel, se frotta les mains, eut un petit sourire, s'étira puis s'en alla. Laissant la salle dans le silence pesant, ou seul résonnait le tic tac de l'horloge. Il retourna ensuite au grenier, ouvrit la fenêtre qui n'était pas encore condamné à cet époque, regarda le vide en bas. Il était au moins à 6 mètres du sol… Est-ce que ça allait être assez ? Naruto s'en assura, il sauta la tête la première.

¤¤¤

- Après ça j'ai put assister à mon enterrement, et d'ailleurs y avait que moi. Je me suis alors rendu compte que la mort ne m'avait pas sauvé, bien au contraire, elle m'avait rendu à la solitude et la solitude me noyait de ses bras. Sauf que dorénavant je ne peux plus mourir. Au début j'ai un peu traîné n'importe où mais personne ne pouvait me voir de toute façon, alors… J'ai finis par revenir à l'orphelinat et je suis venu m'enterrer ici. Je m'ennuie mortellement et des fois c'est plus fort que moi je fonds en larmes.

Si Naruto n'avait pas bougé quand il était arrivé, s'il n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence, c'est parce qu'il était persuadé que de toute façon on ne le voyait pas.

- Mais pourquoi tu as l'apparence d'un enfant de 13 ans alors ?

- Ca j'en sais rien. J'ai continué de grandir dans mon état de fantôme. Comme si on me maintenait en vie de force… Mais mort. De toute façon rien que le fait que j'existe est une étrangeté en soit alors que je continue de vieillir en même temps n'est pas si bizarre après tout. Peut-être que les jeunes esprits vieillissent et arrivé à maturité ils arrêtent. Je n'en sais rien. D'ailleurs je n'ai rencontré aucun autre esprit, comme si j'étais le seul à recevoir cette malédiction. Alors finalement ça doit être vrai je suis un monstre.

Sasuke l'entoura de se bras. Il ne le sentait pas, mais il savait qu'il était là.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre.

- …

- Tu n'es pas un monstre !

- Merci

- …

- Je ne te sens pas Sasuke

- Moi non plus

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te sentir

- Moi aussi…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Naruto, mais elles n'atteignirent pas la peau de Sasuke. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques temps, dans cette fausse consolation, ou l'un semblait tenir l'autre. La montre indiquait dix heures du matin, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciaient. En bas pourtant c'était la panique… Où pouvait avoir disparu Sasuke ? On le vit descendre du grenier vers midi.

- Que faisais-tu là haut ? Pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne ?

Sasuke évita les questions, resta silencieux, et attendit que le monde autour de lui se soit calmé. Le soir le grenier était fermé à clé. Quelle importance ? Naruto sortit de la pièce en traversant la porte.

- Pourquoi moi je ne te traverse pas ?

- Peut-être parce qu'une âme ne peut pas en traverser une autre.

- Et comment tu fais pour marcher sur le sol ?

- Je dirais plutôt que je plane, je donne une consistance à l'air sous moi, c'est tout.

Le silence se posa quelques instants après cette dernière remarque, puis Sasuke dit :

- Ce soir c'est à moi de te raconter mon histoire…

Alors restant tout deux devant la porte du grenier, Sasuke raconta. Il n'avait pas eut une enfance malheureuse, son père était assez strict mais il pouvait se montrer gentil, quand à sa mère elle était toujours là pour le consoler et prendre soin de lui. Il s'entendait très bien avec son frère aussi, ce dernier gardant un œil sur lui l'air de rien. Et puis le drame. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui avait motivé Itachi a tué tout le monde comme ça ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il épargné lui ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas non plus. Voulait-il prouver quelque chose en faisant ça ? Qu'il pouvait contrôler la vie et la mort ? Le brun ne savait pas du tout. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'était que les psychanalystes et autres personnages pouvaient ranger leur théorie au fond de leur tiroir, tout n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. Il lui raconta aussi les cinq années de sa vie qu'il aurait préférée passer dans un aquarium, disparaître au fond de lui-même, ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien sentir. Ses fuites, ses noyades intérieures, l'hypocrisie des gens, cette pitié dans leurs yeux qui avaient le don de l'énerver. Cette carapace qu'il s'était crée tout autour de lui pour que plus rien ne l'atteigne. Et enfin l'arrivé à l'orphelinat Konoha.

- Je t'ai entendu pleurer alors que j'allais m'enfuir. Je t'ai entendu alors que tu étais à l'autre bout du bâtiment et que tu pleurais doucement. C'est depuis cette nuit que tout est devenu étrange dans ma vie. Déjà comment j'ai fais pour t'entendre ? Et comment ça se fait que je te vois ?

Naruto se mit en face de lui et sourit doucement.

- Peut-être parce qu'on est relié par la même solitude.

- …

- En fait, j'existe parce qu'on devait se trouver tu ne crois pas ?

- …

- Deux âmes perdus dans le même aquarium, sous un océan de solitude. On connaît la souffrance à l'un de ses plus hauts degrés, quand moi je me suicidais toi tu cherchais à faire disparaître le monde autour de toi. On n'est pas si différent que ça, tous les deux on essaie de fuir…

Naruto s'arrêta de parler. Sasuke lui-même n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais ses yeux baignaient de larmes. Un torrent s'écoulait sur ses joues. Il passa une main dessus et regarda l'eau comme une aberration :

- Je n'ai pas pleuré, même quand ils sont tous morts, même quand je me suis réveillé après cela et que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et tous les jours après ceux là, je n'ai jamais pleuré. Les psychologues m'ont tous sortis des phrases merveilleuses pourtant, emprunt de conneries bien sûr… Mais jamais une seule larme n'a coulé.

Et aujourd'hui elle ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter, comme si toute la glace que renfermait le cœur de Sasuke avait fondu à cause de la présence du soleil que représentait Naruto. Alors cette fois-ci c'est le pseudo fantôme qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Aucun des deux ne sentit l'autre, pourtant paradoxalement, ils avaient l'impression de ne plus du tout être seul, de vraiment avoir quelqu'un. Ils ne se séparèrent plus. Naruto quitta son grenier et le suivit partout. Quand Sasuke lui parlait il le faisait discrètement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et Naruto lui n'hésitait pas à ce montrer très bavard et à dire des blagues sur les gens qui entouraient Sasuke. Le brun qui n'était plus habitué à rire, se permettait tout de mêmes des petits sourires et cela n'échappait à personne. L'iceberg Sasuke fondait, et tout le monde s'en accordait le mérite, mais ils avaient tous tort, parce qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Tout était dût à Naruto et seulement lui. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, l'amitié se transforma en dépendance et la dépendance en amour. Ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre sans même y faire attention. Pour eux ça n'était ni plus ni moins que de l'amitié. Cela dura un mois, un mois de total bonheur. Eux qui avaient oublié le sens de ce mot se sentaient heureux. Un mois. Avant que tout commence à partir en fumée. Ils parlaient tous les deux dans la nuit, assit l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit du brun, Sasuke chuchotant le plus doucement possible, déplaçant quasiment que les lèvres pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, et Naruto ne se gênant pas pour faire le plus de bruit possible et rire aux éclats. C'est alors que le brun cru voir à travers la main du blond, il cligna des yeux et la transparence était toujours là. Il se dit que c'était la nuit. Ca ne pouvait être que la nuit, il voyait mal. Alors il continua d'écouter Naruto, avec un micro sourire, essayant de ne pas regarder cette main qui semblait disparaître. Le blond lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué, la preuve que c'était dût à la nuit. Puis Sasuke s'endormit et Naruto le regarda quelques secondes. Puis il fixa sa main. Si il avait vu… Ou plutôt sentit. Un picotement étrange venant de sa main, et ce trou qui apparaissait. Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire, pourtant ce trou était bel et bien là.

- Ca ira sûrement mieux demain, se chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais le lendemain matin c'était pire. Le trou était plus gros. Et Sasuke ne put plus dire que c'était la nuit. Ils restèrent silencieux toute la journée, inquiets, tandis que le trou dans la main continuait de grandir, engloutissant presque la paume de Naruto. Le soir, ils allèrent se mettre devant la porte du grenier toujours fermé à clé. Sasuke pris une grande inspiration :

- Naruto… Tu es entrain de disparaître…

Le blond hocha doucement la tête, admettant enfin la nouvelle.

- Peut-être que ton séjour ici se termine.

S'il en avait encore eut un, Naruto aurait sûrement sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

- Non, c'est pas possible, ça fait cinq ans que je suis ici et que je ne peux pas partir… Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que je trouve enfin une raison à mon existence ?

- Peut-être parce que tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur et que tu peux reposer en paix.

- Le seul endroit où je veux reposer en paix c'est dans tes bras Sasuke.

- Peut-être que quelque chose de mieux t'attends ailleurs.

- Je ne veux pas mieux, je te veux toi.

- Mais…

- Qu'est ce que t'as Sasuke ? T'es peut-être heureux de me voir disparaître… En fait peut-être que ça t'arrange, tu seras enfin débarrasser du fantôme qui te suit partout.

- Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses non plus… J'essayais juste de te consoler…

Naruto se mit à pleurer.

- Ne me console pas. Dit moi juste que tu veux que je reste avec toi

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi

- Baka

- Usuratonkachi !

Et le blond se jeta dans les bras qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir. Ils restèrent là, et Sasuke ne put pas dormir cette nuit là. Le lendemain, des parties de Naruto était transparente et voir le mur a travers un bout de jambe ne faisait vraiment pas plaisir aux bruns. Il ne voulait pas que le blond disparaisse, il ne voulait pas du tout, mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il ne pouvait pas le faire rester, il fallait qu'il profite encore plus de lui. Alors ce matin là il lui dit :

- Naruto tu m'avais dit que tu me montrerais tous les secrets de cet endroit… Alors fait le.

Le blond parût surpris d'abord, et comprit ce que Sasuke voulait réellement. Il voulait profiter de leurs derniers instants ensembles. Cette pensée était aussi insupportable pour l'un comme pour l'autre mais ils décidèrent de s'amuser le plus possible du temps qui leur restait. Naruto montra à Sasuke l'orphelinat comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Cet endroit était truffé de passages. Par exemple à la cave, il suffisait de pousser un tapis pour trouver une trappe qui emmenait dans une autre salle, rien dedans, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle existait réjouissait les deux aventuriers. Naruto lui raconta aussi que derrière la cuisine il y avait une salle condamnée, entourée de quatre murs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait perdu cette place mais c'était vraiment marrant d'avoir une pièce abandonné dans laquelle on ne pouvait pas du tout aller. Sasuke le soir se fit réprimander pour avoir séché les cours, mais il haussa juste les épaules. Le lendemain lui et Naruto repartait en vadrouille, dans le jardin cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, mais c'était amusant d'en faire le tour à la recherche d'un trésor quelconque et inexistant. Vers la fin de l'après midi ils étaient assit par terre et parlaient.

- Dis tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait aller sur le toit

- C'est vrai…

- On avait dit qu'on ferait des feux d'artifices dessus…

- Oui

- Faisons le !

Naruto hocha la tête. Son corps était maintenant presque entièrement transparent, et ses deux mains avaient presque disparu. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils ne leur restaient sûrement plus que cette nuit… Autant en profiter. Le soir quand tout fut éteint, Sasuke tenta le tout pour le tout, en allant voler les clés dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat, au passage il prit un briquet qui traînait dans le tiroir. Heureusement ce fut assez facile. Il ouvrit le grenier, prit les feux d'artifices et attendit que Naruto le guide jusqu'au toit. Ce dernier eut un sourire de renard et pointa la fenêtre du doigt.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non

- Tu veux dire que l'accès au toit se fait par cette fenêtre…

- Oui

Sasuke soupira. Bon après tout, tentons le tout pour le tout. Sasuke reposa les feux d'artifices, trouva dans le bric à brac du grenier de quoi décloué les planches qui condamnait la fenêtre, ce qu'il fait tout en cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible, puis finalement réussit à toutes les enlever. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avec difficulté puis regarda en bas.

- C'est juste en dessous que j'ai atterrit…

- Epargne moi les détails tu veux.

Naruto sourit, puis Sasuke prit les feux d'artifices, les coinça comme il pouvait dans son dos accroché à sa ceinture, passa une jambe et puis l'autre par la fenêtre, se tenant sur le bord, il se tourna précautionneusement puis s'agrippa au rebord du toit juste au dessus de lui, enfin il se hissa, et sans tomber. Le blond l'attendait déjà en haut.

- Tu vois que tu t'es es sortit.

- Mouais…

- Bon on les allume ses feux ?

Sasuke acquiesça, il les prit, les mit en position vers le haut sur le bord du toit, les relia à une seule et même mèche, assez longue pour avoir le temps de s'éloigner un peu, puis il l'alluma. Naruto et lui allèrent s'asseoir à l'autre bout du toit et attendirent. Et soudain le ciel s'embrasa, les feux d'artifices hurlèrent et éclatèrent dans le ciel tel un orage. Le blond s'extasiait tellement c'était beau, Sasuke aussi avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Puis il finit par tourner la tête vers son ami. Ce dernier avait un sourire de plusieurs mètres. Le brun se mit à penser : « S'il vous plaît, s'il y a une Dieu dans ce monde, accordez moi cette faveur, ne me reprenez pas Naruto… Laissez le moi… Si vous ne pouvez faire ça, laissez moi au moins sentir sa peau contre la mienne, au moins une fois, je vous en prie ». Y avait-il ou non un Dieu, Sasuke l'ignorait, mais quand le blond se tourna vers lui pour lui dire à quel point c'était beau, il n'était plus transparent. Il semblait même incroyablement réel en fait. Sasuke élargit ses yeux.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il se passe pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et se jeta sur Naruto pour le serrer contre lui. Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il le sentit, il sentit sa chaleur, ses membres, l'odeur d'un corps qu'il n'avait plus, il pouvait même entendre les battements d'un cœur. La surprise du blond fut sans limite :

- Sasuke, je te sens, je sens ton corps contre le mien

- Je sais moi aussi…

Ils se serrèrent plus fort encore, Naruto enlaçant également Sasuke, profitant le plus possible du contact qui leur était offert, de cette chaleur qui leur était donné. Puis le brun embrassa Naruto sur la joue, il l'embrassa encore et encore, comme s'il voulait croquer cette joue le plus possible. Le blond se laissait faire, incroyablement heureux. Finalement quand Sasuke s'arrêta, l'autre garçon lui choppa le visage à deux mains et posa goulûment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec toute la passion dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. Se rendant enfin compte que leur amitié n'était pas autre chose que de l'amour. En dessous d'eux l'orphelinat était sans dessus dessous, qui avait put allumer des feux d'artifices comme ça ? Mais eux ne s'en préoccupaient pas du tout. S'embrassant, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, regardant dans les bras l'un de l'autre les feux d'artifices. Puis ce fût fini, et Naruto perdit toute sa consistance. Redevenant transparent, presque sur le point de disparaître.

- Naruto, emmène moi avec toi, ne me laisse pas seul…

- Sasuke, je ne sais même pas où je vais

- Emmène moi quand même.

- Tu sais que si tu viens, tu ne peux pas emmener ton corps, tu mourras.

- Je suis déjà mort, je suis mort le jour où mon frère a tuer toute ma famille, je suis mort à ce moment là, c'est pour ça que je peux te voir, pour ça que je t'entends, pour ça que nos âmes sont liés, pour ça que tu as grandis en même temps que moi… Parce qu'on est mort ensembles.

Naruto se mit à sourire.

- Emmène moi.

Alors le blond acquiesça dans un sourire.

- Seulement si d'abord tu laisses une trace de toi…

Sasuke comprit l'allusion. Il accepta.

- Vas-y je t'attends…

Le brun refit donc le chemin inverse, descendant du toit, rentrant dans le grenier et se dirigeant vers la grande salle commune. Les couloirs, les chambres, l'orphelinat avait été déserté tout le monde était dehors à la recherche du coupable. Sasuke arriva dans la salle, mit la table où le Kyuubi était dessiné à l'envers. Il prit un crayon indélébile et dessina sur un coin libre un petit naruto – celui qu'on mettait dans les ramen – et un éventail qui avait été l'emblème de sa famille, son emblème à lui, en dessous il écrivit : « Nous ne serons plus jamais seuls... », il sourit à son chef d'œuvre puis à Kyuubi :

- Merci toi, maintenant tu peux reposer en paix.

Naruto était derrière lui et ne disait rien. Ensuite il s'approcha et regarda ce qu'avait fait Sasuke :

- T'aurais quand même pu être plus romantique…

- Quoi ? Tu voulais que je récite un poème ?

- Bah pourquoi pas hein…

Sasuke lui sourit. Naruto lui tendit une main presque sans consistance et le brun la prit. Il sentit alors comme un picotement, comme s'il laissait quelque chose, qu'il partait sans. Il avança et prit Naruto dans ses bras, plongeant comme dans le vide. Alors il quitta complètement son corps, ce dernier tomba mort.

- Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait Sasuke… Lui avoua Naruto. Je viens de t'assassiner.

- Et ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre Naruto, ça fait de toi un sauveur, un ange.

Le blond lui sourit, et Sasuke lui rendit son sourire. Puis ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, la seconde d'après ils avaient disparu.

¤¤¤

Pas un seul médecin ne pût expliquer cette mort, on aurait juste dit que la vie avait quitté le corps par provocation. Les journalistes s'en donnèrent quand même à cœur joie pour des explications toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Et personne ne s'intéressa à la table ni au renard à neuf queues dessus qui semblait rigoler ou encore du naruto et de l'éventail qui semblait reliés. La phrase non plus ne fit aucun effet, et on oublia même que cette table était marquée. Pourtant elle avait été le témoin d'un amour si fort qu'il avait défié toutes les lois de la nature, un lien unique et éternelle qui ne disparaîtrait pas même après la fin du monde…

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai pris mon après midi et même ma soirée pour écrire ce one shot, et je suis plutôt fier de moi, personnellement je l'adore même si je n'ai pas toujours réussis à retranscrire les sentiments que j'imaginais. Je sais aussi que c'est un peu beaucoup surnaturel et complètement bizarre, mais cette histoire me donnait trop envie alors je l'ai écrite. C'est un de mes plus longs One Shot (mais peut on appeler ça comme ça hein ?) Enfin bref, merci de l'avoir lu…


End file.
